My Cute Boy
by Chan Young
Summary: [MILKY LOVER SEQUEL] "Menjauh dariku, bocah iblis!" -Chanyeol. "Bagaimana aku bisa menjauh kalau Chanyeol salalu memanggil namaku dengan mendesah sexy." -Baekhyun. [CHANBAEK]. Boys Love. Fluffy.
1. chapter 1

**My Cute Boy**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Summary :**_

"Menjauh dariku, bodoh!" -Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjauh kalau Chanyeol saja selalu memanggil namaku dengan mendesah _sexy_." -Baekhyun.

.

* * *

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

Harusnya Chanyeol tahu bahwa apapun yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun adalah kesialan.

Harusnya Chanyeol menyadari kalau semua yang ada pada diri Baekhyun adalah mimpi buruk.

Termasuk saat berada di dekat anak itu, hidupnya tak akan pernah aman.

Harusnya Chanyeol tahu.

Tapi, sekali lagi, Chanyeol melupakan itu.

Dan lihat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"AKH... Sakit! _Eomma_! Lepasshhh..."

Nyonya Park dengan emosi level akut menjewer telinga lebar milik Chanyeol kuat. Anaknya itu benar-benar. Sudah berulang kali Nyonya Park menasehati anak lelakinya itu untuk tak mengajari Baekhyun hal-hal yang berbau porno, tapi tetap tak dihiraukan. Sudah berulang kali juga Nyonya Park memarahi anaknya, memotong uang jajannya, serta memukulnya, tapi itu semua tak berlaku.

" _Eomma_ , Lepas. Kumohon?!"

Nyonya Park menghela nafas, masih dengan wajah kesal wanita paruh baya itu melepaskan jewerannya pada telinga Chanyeol. Membuat anaknya meringis sakit, seraya mengusap telinganya yang memerah.

"Kau, apa lagi yang akan-"

"Itu bukan salahku. Bocah keparat itu yang tiba-tiba menduduki dan melucuti celanaku." Potongnya cepat. Wajahnya memelas.

"Kau yang bocah keparat, Chanyeol." Geram Nyonya Park. Wanita tua itu menarik nafas dalam lalu menatap anaknya lekat. "Kali ini _Eomma_ dengan sangat memintamu untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Byun Soyou dan Byun Jinki harus berangkat ke Paris selama seminggu ke depan. Jadi, selama kedua orang tuanya pergi kau harus menjaga Baekhyun, apapun yang terjadi. Baekhyun akan menginap bersamamu. Ingat! _Eomma_ mengawasimu, Park Kecil."

"APA?"

.

.

Sejak menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya beberapa menit yang lalu, Baekhyun dibuat bingung oleh Nyonya Byun. Wanita itu sedari tadi berjalan mondar mandir ke sana kemari, sibuk memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian ke dalam dua koper besar. Juga beberapa alat _make up_ dan sepasang berlian.

" _Eomma_ , untuk apa semua pakaian itu?"

Nyonya Byun yang baru selesai berkemas, menghampiri anaknya yang duduk di ranjang. Tangannya membelai surai _blonde_ anak kesayangannya seraya menatapnya sendu.

"Maafkan _Eomma_ , Baek?! _Eomma_ harus berangkat ke Paris bersama _Appa_. _Appa_ -mu dan _Eomma_ harus menghadiri pesta pembukaan cabang baru perusahaan teman _Appa_ yang nanti akan menjadi rekan bisnis _Appa_ -mu. Dan itu tak bisa ditinggalkan, sayang."

Baekhyun menatap Nyonya Byun tersenyum. "Aku tak apa, _Eomma_. Kalian bisa pergi. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

" _Eomma_ sudah menitipkanmu pada Nyonya Park, sayang. Kau akan tinggal bersama mereka selama _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ pergi. Kau jangan nakal, dan jangan mengerjai Chanyeol lagi. mengerti?"

"Aku janji."

Nyonya Byun memeluk anaknya erat yang dibalas Baekhyun tak kalah erat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Nyonya Byun akan meninggalkan anaknya dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi mengingat anaknya yang akan tinggal bersama keluarga Park, sedikit banyaknya membuat wanita itu lega.

.

.

Langit sudah menggelap sejak dua jam yang lalu. Matahari telah digantikan dengan sang rembulan. Keluarga Park baru saja selesai makan malam.

Seperti sebuah kebiasaan yang dijunjung tinggi, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sudah kembali ke kamar mereka –tepatnya kamar Chanyeol. Kedua anak adam itu sedang bergelut dengan buku di tangan masing-masing. Chanyeol sedang menghafal beberapa materi untuk ujian biologi besok, sedangkan Baekhyun asik dengan komiknya.

"Hah... Membosankan." Ujar yang lebih muda lirih. Komiknya dilempar begitu saja, lalu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang duduk di atas ranjang _king size_ miliknya.

"Chanyeol." Panggilnya sambil bergelayut manja. "Aku bosan, ayo kita main _game_." Ajaknya dengan mata yang berkedip lucu.

"Main saja sendiri."

Merasa diacuhkan Baekhyun tak menyerah. Ia berbaring lalu meletakkan kepalanya di antara kedua kaki Chanyeol yang duduk bersila. Membuat wajah keduanya langsung berhadapan.

Chanyeol yang sedang membaca buku terpaksa mengalihkan atensinya pada bocah tengik yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis itu. Membuatnya mendesah pelan.

"Minggir." Perintahnya. Bukannya takut mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang dingin, Baekhyun malah menggeleng, lalu mengusak hidungnya pada paha Chanyeol yang sedikit terekspos. Rasa geli seketika menjalari tubuh bongsornya.

"Aku bosan." _Keukeuh_ -nya.

"Aku tak peduli."

"Ish, Chanyeol jahat."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba duduk, membuat Chanyeol yang terkejut langsung tersandar pada kepala ranjang, dan buku yang semula berada di tangan kanan, kini terlempar dekat meja belajar. Tak sampai di situ, Chanyeol semakin terkejut saat dengan cepat Baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya dengan bersidekap dada. Baekhyun merajuk dengan bibir dipoutkan lucu.

Membuat bocah cantik itu terlihat menggemaskan.

Chanyeol?

Jangan ditanya. Lelaki itu mendesah pasrah sebelum akhirnya mendorong Baekhyun menjauh dari pangkuannya. Menghasilkan pekikan lucu dari bibir tipis yang lebih muda.

Baekhyun turun dari ranjang, meraih buku biologi Chanyeol kemudian menyimpannya dalam kaos kebesarannya. Setelahnya Baekhyun berlalu ke tempat di mana ia akan mengarungi mimpi. Membawa serta buku biologi Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun mengambil bukunya, menarik selimut kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, setelah mengumpati bocah iblis itu.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke tenda, di mana ranjangnya berada. Mendudukkan dirinya kasar. Kentara sekali kalau dirinya tengah kesal.

Baekhyun meraih ponsel pintarnya yang terletak di kepala ranjang, membuka _galery_ foto dengan folder yang diberi nama **Bee**. Matanya menelitik satu persatu foto yang menurutnya _sexy_. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada foto dirinya yang hanya menggunakan kemeja biru dengan corak garis putih sedang duduk dengan kaki yang dilipat, mempertontonkan pahanya yang mulus. Tak lupa tangannya yang digunakan untuk menutupi selangkangannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum begitu licik sebelum mengirim foto itu pada seseorang. Lengkap dengan _caption_ yang bertuliskan ' _Fuck me, Daddy.'_

"Rasakan bodoh."

.

.

"Shhh... aahhh..."

Chanyeol tak tahu sudah berapa kali ia klimaks sejak permainan mereka di mulai dua jam yang lalu di atas sofa _singel_ yang berada di kamarnya. Kejantanannya kembali menggembung saat lelaki mungil yang berada di atasnya dengan sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya. Menjepit kejantanannya dengan rasa nikmat yang memuaskan bagi Chanyeol. Hingga setelah beberapa tusukan terakhir, kejantanannya menyemburkan cairan hangatnya di dalam lubang ketat itu.

Masih dengan mengatur nafas yang menderu cepat, Chanyeol membalik tubuh lelaki mungil itu yang semula menghadap padanya menjadi membelakangi dirinya. Menyandarkan kepala si mungil di dada bidangnya, dengan tangan kiri mengelus mesra dada lelaki mungil dan tangan kanan yang mulai mengurut kejantanan si mungil. Bibirnya sudah lebih dulu bermain dengan telinga si mungil, mengulum serta menjilat sensual leher jenjang nan mulus itu.

Chanyeol tahu kalau lelaki itu juga akan segera menjemput klimaksnya. Jadi, dengan sengaja Chanyeol menaikkan tempo kocokannya.

Alunan desahan si mungil menggema begitu _sexy_ di telinga Chanyeol, yang justru membuatnya semakin semangat hingga tak lama si mungil mengerang keras seraya mengeluarkan cairan hangatnya.

"Ahahhh..."

Dengan sayang Chanyeol mengubah posisi mereka. Kini si mungil telah berada dalam dekapannya dengan tangan kiri dijadikan sebagai bantal. Sementara kaki lelaki itu diayunkan di sisi kanan Chanyeol, menjuntai indah di pinggiran sofa.

Chanyeol memandang penuh puja pada wajah cantik di depannya yang masih mengatur nafas, kemudian mengecup lama kening si mungil. "Tidurlah." Tangannya terangkat, menuntun si mungil untuk memeluk dirinya.

"Aku cinta Chanyeol." Ujar si mungil sambil mencium lembut _nipel_ kiri Chanyeol sebelum memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"Uhmm..."

Chanyeol bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Kedua matanya tertutup tapi bibirnya bersuara lirih. Terdengar seperti menggeram. Ia merasakan tubuh bagian depannya di sentuh dengan sensual oleh jemari lentik seseorang. Begitu nikmat hingga kemudian-

" _Morning_ , Chanyeol." Sapa Baekhyun sambil tersenyum cantik, berbaring telungkup di samping kanan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan di bawah dagu. Sedangkan kakinya digoyangkan ke kiri dan ke kanan.

-Matanya melotot begitu tau yang menyentuhnya adalah si bocah iblis.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Pekiknya tak terima. "Menjauh dariku, bodoh." Umpatnya seraya menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjauh kalau Chanyeol selalu memanggil namaku dengan mendesah _sexy_." Ujarnya polos. Matanya berkedip lucu menatap Chanyeol yang cengo.

Jadi, barusan Chanyeol bermimpi tentang Baekhyun serta memanggil nama bocah itu dengan mendesah _sexy_? Parahnya lagi, bocah iblis itu mendengar semuanya?

Sial.

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia bangkit hendak mendorong Baekhyun menjauh. Tapi pergerakannya terhenti begitu melihat bocah iblis itu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Entah sadar atau tidak, Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya tengah berbaring telungkup dengan tangan berada dibawah dagu. Kedua kakinya digoyangkan ke depan dan belakang. Dan yang membuat Chanyeol menegang adalah kemeja biru dengan garis putih yang dipakai Baekhyun tanpa sehelai benang menutup area bawahnya. Hingga mempertontonkan dengan jelas di mata Chanyeol bagaimana bokong sintal Baekhyun yang sangat putih dan mulus bergerak seperti baru saja di tampar.

Chanyeol menelan ludah susah payah.

Seketika tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Pikirannya telah melayang jauh. Memikirkan bagaimana rasanya jika bokong sintal Baekhyun disentuh olehnya. Untuk beberapa detik, Chanyeol hanyut dalam khayalannya.

"Chanyeol?" Panggil Baekhyun lembut.

Tersadar, Chanyeol menurunkan tatapannya. Sekali lagi Chanyeol menelan ludah susah payah.

Mata bulatnyanya tak berkedip melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan begitu menggemaskan. Poninya yang panjang sedikit menutupi mata sipitnya, hidung bangirnya kembang kempis –kesal dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba diam, dan bibir yang mengerucut.

Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol dilema dengan tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun.

' _Ughh... Dasar bocah iblis sialan_ ' –makinya membatin.

Saat tersadar sepenuhnya, Chanyeol bangkit, menyibak selimutnya kasar lalu berjalan dengan kaki yang dihentak kuat menuju kamar mandi -dengan celana yang sudah menggembung. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terkikik geli. Ikut gemas melihat kesayangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

" **To Be Continue-"**

Cuma berharap semoga qelyan suka sama Sequelnya (¬‿¬)

Makasih banget buat kalian yang dengan semangat meminta ff **Milky Lover** untuk dilanjut.

Follow **ig : chanyoungg _ _**

Sarangeeeekkkk

 **Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Cute Boy**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Summary :**_

"Kau jahat! Aku membencimu!" -Baekhyun.

"YA! Mana bisa begitu?" -Chanyeol.

"Bisa saja." -Baekhyun.

.

* * *

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pikir, Tuhan tidak pernah adil dengan takdirnya.

Karena kesialan tak pernah absen menghampiri hidupnya. Belum genap dua puluh empat jam, dirinya sudah mengalami lebih dari sepuluh masalah. Mulai dari bocah iblis yang membuatnya jengkel dengan serta merta membawa lari buku biologinya, menerima pesan berbau porno dari orang yang tak dikenal, mimpi bersetubuh hingga ketahuan oleh bocah iblis yang ternyata menjadi objek mimpinya, terbangun dengan _nipel_ yang menegang, bermain solo, dan masih banyak lagi.

Hingga yang terparah adalah dirinya yang tak bisa mengerjakan ujian biologi lebih dari tiga dari sepuluh soal yang ada.

Menakjubkan, bukan?

 _Heh_.

Chanyeol menopang kepalanya di atas meja dengan tangan kanan sambil menghadap ke arah luar jendela. Mata bulatnya menatap tak fokus pada pohon jati di depan. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum mulai memejamkan matanya saat semilir angin berhembus begitu lembut menerpa wajah tampannya.

Chanyeol terlihat tak bersemangat. Sudah terhitung hampir sepuluh kali ia menghela nafas sejak jam pelajaran pertama –tepatnya saat ujian biologi di mulai. Lelaki itu tengah meredam amarah akibat rasa benci dan kekesalan yang sudah memuncak.

Akibat ulah Baekhyun semalam, juga karena Baekhyun yang mengambil buku biologinya, Chanyeol jadi tidak bisa belajar dengan baik. Sekaligus membuat konsentrasinya mengabur. Beberapa materi pelajaran yang semalam sempat hinggap di otaknya menguar entah kemana.

Dan itu berhasil membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit sejak lima menit yang lalu saat ia harus mengumpulkan lembar jawaban yang hampir kosong karena tidak bisa mengerjakan semua soal ujian dengan benar.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, matanya masih fokus menatap ke arah luar, melihat lalu lalang siswa yang bermain basket. Sontak Chanyeol duduk tegak –membuat Sehun yang berada di sampingnya terkejut akibat aksi dadakannya itu sambil mengusap liur yang sedikit menetes di sudut bibirnya- tiba-tiba mata bulatnya menyipit, berusaha mempertajam penglihatannya pada dua sosok yang menjadi objek di tengah lapangan sedang bermesraan dengan berbagi satu es krim.

Saat tahu dengan sosok itu, matanya memanas, tangannya terkepal erat, giginya ikut bergemeletuk, menandakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar emosi.

.

.

Bel pertanda pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi, semua siswa meriuh ingin segera membubarkan diri. Termasuk Chanyeol. Lelaki itu baru saja akan melajukan motornya jika saja matanya tak melihat siluet bocah iblis pengganggu hidupnya tengah berjalan mesra dengan lelaki lain.

"Sialan!"

Chanyeol tak tahu dan tak mau tahu, apakah ia mengumpat karena baru saja melihat si bocah iblis atau melihat bocah itu sedang bermesraan dengan lelaki lain. Chanyeol sangat tahu dirinya begitu membenci bocah itu, tapi ia juga tak suka melihat bocah itu dekat dengan orang lain, selain dirinya.

Chanyeol mulai bingung, mulai berpikir apa yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya. Ia ingin menyangkal tapi juga tak memungkiri kalau pernyataan cinta Baekhyun dalam mimpinya semalam membuat perasaannya kembali kacau.

"Oh. Chanyeol?" Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun sudah berada di depannya. Lengkap dengan senyum manis anak itu.

"Kau akan pulang?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku tidak peduli kok. Aku hanya bertanya."

"Dasar bocah iblis!" Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengumpat. Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana dengan hidung yang kembang kempis.

Tanpa Chanyeol tahu bahwa yang menjadi objek kemarahannya menyeringai setan.

' _Ahh... Begitu ya?' –_ batinnya tersenyum.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai di rumahnya sepuluh menit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia mengendarai motornya dengan gila. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah masuk ke kamar, lalu menghempas kasar tasnya ke sembarang arah sebelum merebahkan diri di atas ranjang.

Fokusnya kembali merekam bagaimana bocah iblis itu bisa tersenyum manis pada orang lain, sedangkan yang Chanyeol tahu bocah itu akan tersenyum –karena maksud terselubung- atau menyeringai saat bersama dirinya.

Itu bukan apa-apa menurutnya, tapi itu berhasil membuatnya hilang kendali. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol mencekik bocah iblis itu jika saja ia tak menaruh hati.

Ya.

Sejak lama.

Sejak ia tak sengaja menemukan buku _diary_ milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya dicintai seseorang dengan begitu dalam. Sebelum Baekhyun menunjukkan buktinya.

Chanyeol tak pernah tahu apa itu cinta. Chanyeol tak pernah mengerti dari mana cinta itu datang. Selama ini ia tak pernah merasakan nikmatnya masa pacaran. Masa mudanya dihabiskan begitu saja, dengan bocah iblis yang merangkap sebagai tetangganya.

Sejak kecil keluarga Chanyeol sudah hidup berdampingan dengan keluarga Baekhyun. Awal mula mereka bertemu tepat saat salju pertama turun. Keluarga Baekhyun baru saja menempati rumah tepat berada di sebelah rumah Chanyeol. Sebuah rumah minimalis tapi begitu nyaman untuk ditinggali.

.

.

Chanyeol tak pernah tahu karena Chanyeol tak pernah merasakan bahwa memiliki seorang teman, terlebih teman itu lebih muda dari dirinya, bisa membuat Chanyeol sangat bahagia.

Ia yang baru sehari berkenalan dengan Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan semua atensi bocah itu pada dirinya. Baekhyun itu anak manis, senyumnya begitu cantik dengan tingkah yang sangat menggemaskan. Baekhyun juga anak yang penurut. Dia akan mematuhi apa saja yang dilarang Chanyeol untuk dilakukan.

Kecuali satu.

Baekhyun tak bisa lepas dari susu.

Chanyeol tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. _Toh_ ia juga selalu minum susu ketika akan tidur.

Tapi, ia salah.

Baekhyun tak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, bocah penyuka susu itu membuatnya terlihat seperti manusia hina. Karena sudah mencap dirinya sebagai seorang pedofil akibat digosipkan berpacaran dengan anak bahkan belum lulus Sekolah Dasar. Padahal ia saja baru duduk di kelas tujuh.

Itu terdengar gila di telinga Chanyeol.

Dan lebih gilanya lagi saat satu persatu masalah datang dalam kehidupannya dikarenakan alasan yang sama.

Baekhyun si _**Milky Lover**_ _._

Chanyeol masih ingat, walau demikian tapi Baekhyun tak pernah memberikan semua atensinya pada orang lain. Bocah iblis itu sudah sejak dulu dengan gamblang mengatakan kalau Chanyeol adalah miliknya.

Lihat, apa yang terjadi sekarang sangatlah langka. Baekhyun sudah tak memberikan semua atensinya pada Chanyeol lagi. Membuat dirinya meradang bukan main.

.

.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Sudah dua jam lebih ia menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun, namun bocah itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Gusarnya. Sesekali Chanyeol akan menatap ke bawah dari jendela kaca besar yang berada di kamarnya. Melihat gerbang rumahnya jika sewaktu-waktu Baekhyun akan muncul di sana –seorang diri.

"Brengsek!" Umpatnya entah pada siapa.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan tubuh yang lelah, berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya yang membuncah bahagia.

Suasana gelap adalah apa yang pertama kali ia lihat begitu pintu kamar dibuka. Baekhyun menekan saklar lampu, membuat ruangan favoritnya bersinar terang. Matanya langsung tertuju pada kesayangannya yang sedang bergelung dalam selimut. Membawa langkahnya mendekat lalu duduk di samping lelaki itu.

Tangannya terangkat mengusap lembut surai hitam Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang terlelap seperti ini. Terlihat sangat tampan di matanya. Jari telunjuknya ia bawa untuk mengelus bulu mata lentik milik Chanyeol, mempermainkan bulu mata itu. Usapannya lalu turun menuju hidung mancung Chanyeol, dan berakhir di bibir tebal lelaki itu.

"Kapan bibir ini akan mencium bibirku lagi?" Gumamnya. Lagi jemarinya menyapu lembut bibir Chanyeol sambil terkikik geli mengingat saat mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa membawa handuk ke kamar mandi. Ia terlalu senang beberapa waktu lalu hingga membuatnya lupa diri.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskan ia berjalang dengan tubuh telanjang menuju kamarnya? Tapi, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol melihatnya?

Memang benar Baekhyun sering berpakaian minim ketika bersama Chanyeol. Tapi, ia masihlah menggunakan baju atau celana untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Tidak bertelanjang sungguhan.

"Kau bodoh, Baekhyun." Rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi, memberikan sedikit celah untuk kepalanya menyembul keluar. Matanya melirik sekitar, melihat apakah sosok Chanyeol masih tertidur atau-

"KYAAAAA!"

Reflek Baekhyun berteriak akibat terkejut begitu tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan sehelai handuk tersampir di bahu. Kedua tangannya cepat-cepat ia bawa untuk menutupi **adik kecil** yang menjuntai basah. Membiarkan pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar begitu saja. Mempertontonkan dirinya yang _full naked_.

Sementara Chanyeol berdiri mematung di depannya dengan bibir menganga lebar dan mata yang mengerjap pelan. Terlihat lucu sebenarnya. Tapi, tidak mendukung pada situasi saat ini.

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dengan intens. Apa yang ada di depan matanya sungguh menggugah selera. Jakunnya naik turun seolah amat tergoda. Chanyeol membawa pandangannya menelisik seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. mulai dari kepala hingga kaki.

Untuk ukuran seorang lelaki Baekhyun sungguh teramat cantik di mata Chanyeol. Memiliki mata sipit bak anak anjing, hidung bangir, bibir tipis, dan pipi yang sedikit gembul. Mata bulatnya terus turun ke bawah, tertuju pada leher jenjang Baekhyun. Terus turun hingga bagian dada dengan nipel merah muda yang menegang. Dan terakhir tatapan Chanyeol berhenti tepat pada kedua tangan Baekhyun yang sedang memegang **adik kecilnya**.

Baekhyun yang di tatap begitu intens mengerjapkan mata pelan dengan rona merah muda di kedua pipi. Tersipu malu. Baekhyun masih belum menyadari situasi. Untuk beberapa detik waktu berhenti, hingga-

CEKLEK.

"Chanyeol –YA TUHAN!"

-Kedatangan Nyonya Park serta lengkingan super soniknya membuat dua anak adam itu tersadar sepenuhnya.

"AAAAAAHH!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

Reflek Chanyeol melempar handuk tepat di wajah Baekhyun, lalu mendorong Baekhyun agar masuk lagi ke kamar mandi. Buru-buru Chanyeol menutup pintu dengan membantingnya kuat.

.

.

Hari minggu merupakan hari bermalas-malasan sedunia –menurut Chanyeol. Harusnya ia masih bergelung nyaman dalam selimut, masih mengarungi alam mimpi. Bukannya bangun pagi lantas mengantar pakaian dan makanan ke kantor tempat di mana _Appa_ -nya bekerja lembur.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak masalah di suruh _Eomma_ -nya, tapi tidak harus bersama Baekhyun juga 'kan?

Lihat apa yang dilakukan bocah iblis itu di balik punggunnya. Sifat kekanakannya benar-benar bikin pusing saja.

"Woaaa~ es krim." Pekik Baekhyun girang. Matanya berbinar begitu melihat benda dingin dengan rasa kesukaannya.

Baekhyun memukul-mukul bahu Chanyeol mengisyaratkan lelaki di depannya untuk menghentikan sepeda yang mereka naiki. "Chanyeol. Aku ingin makan es krism. Ayo kita berhenti dulu dan membeli es krim."

"Tidak mau."

"Chanyeol~"

"Tidak."

"Ya!"

"AKH!"

Baekhyun yang setengah kesal lantas mencekik leher Chanyeol dari belakang. Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan aksi dadakan Baekhyun jadi kehilangan keseimbangannya, sepeda mereka oleng hingga Chanyeol tak sengaja menghantam batas trotoar.

"Ya! Sudah ku bilang aku tidak –BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol terkejut saat menoleh ke belakang. Di sana, Baekhyun terduduk dengan kepalanya menunduk sambil memegang kakinya.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol melempar begitu saja sepedanya, lantas mendekati Baekhyun. Berjongkok di depan anak itu.

"Hiks..."

Mata Chanyeol membola seketika. "Ya! Jangan menangis!"

"Tapi ini sakit." Teriaknya semakin jengkel.

"Kau yang salah. Mencekikku, meneriakiku, dan membuatku terkejut." _Keukeuh_ Chanyeol.

"Hiks..."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kemudian menatap Baekhyun lembut. "Bagian mana yang sakit, hum?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada manis.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Sentak anak itu saat tangan Chanyeol hendak memegang kakinya. "Kau jahat! Aku membencimu!"

"Mana bisa begitu?" Seru Chanyeol tak terima.

Heran? Tentu.

"Bisa saja. Pokoknya aku benci Chanyeol. Aku tak cinta lagi pada Chanyeol." Baekhyun bersidekap dada. Memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin menatap Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kau tak bisa untuk tidak mencintaiku lagi. Kau bilang kau akan selalu-"

"Baekhyun?"

Perkataan Chanyeol terpotong dengan panggilan lain. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok itu. Seorang lelaki tampan dengan kulit sedikit eksotis.

"Jongin."

' _Jongin?_ ' –Batin Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa, Baek?" Tanya Jongin begitu sudah duduk di depan Baekhyun.

"Hiks... Kakiku sakit. Gara-gara si brengsek itu aku jatuh. Dan kurasa kakiku terkilir."

"Aku tidak brengsek!" Geram Chanyeol dan menatap tajam Baekhyun.

Jongin berdiri lalu berbalik, menyodorkan punggungnya pada Baekhyun. "Ayo naik. Akan kuantar kau pulang."

Tanpa pikir panjang, dengan sedikit tertatih, Baekhyun menaiki punggung Jongin. Memeluk leher lelaki itu mesra. Keduanya sudah berjalan di depan Chanyeol tanpa menghiarukan dirinya yang masih berdiri di sana. Jangankan mengajaknya pulang bersama, menoleh saja Baekhyun tidak.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Matanya memandang tak suka pada dua orang di depannya.

"Woa... Bagaimana bisa dia... Aishh... Awas saja nanti."

"Tunggu..." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengingat sesuatu. "Dia? Lelaki itu... Bukankah dia yang waktu itu bermesraan... Arrggh... Baekhyun sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.

" **To Be Continue-"**

Makasih banget yang udah Fav, Foll, and Review FF **My Cute Boy**. Reviewnya manis" sampe bikin Chan Young diabetes wkwkwk

Yang nunggu enceh, sabar ya. Nanti ada kok, tapi sesuai line storynya. Bukan sekarang. Jadi, masih mau sabar buat nunggu dan tetap stay kan?

Follow **ig : chanyoungg _ _**

saraaaaaangeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkk

 **Review ? Again**


End file.
